A Little of This, A Little of That
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: A random set of drabbles including Matt and Mello and crazyness. What could go wrong? MxM
1. Sick

**A/N: So I haven't been terribly active on FFnet lately, I apologize. Here, have a collection of drabbles. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Matt or Mello. **

A certain blond sat up in his bed and promptly began to sneeze uncontrollably.

A certain redheaded gamer who happened to be the blonds roommate watched with a glint of amusement playing in his eyes behind the orange tinted goggles.

Mello glared across the room at the said gamer, blue eyes narrowed dangerously, though the effect was ruined when he promptly sneezed again, making his head jerk in a spastic movement.

"Not a word Matt or I'll –Achoo!- kill you" the blond threatened, this statement also interrupted by his apparent cold.

Matt put a hand over his mouth in a weak attempt to hide his grin and suppress the urge to laugh at his roommate.

"Matt!"

The redhead laughed softly before raising an eyebrow at his friend "what?" he asked dutifully.

"Get me some tissue's" Mello said, folding his arms stubbornly, rather than admitting he was sick he decided just to make Matt do everything for him, except, that happened normally.


	2. Frizz

**A/N: Without further ado, chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Mine, Death Note is not. **

"MATT! DAMNIT GET YOU'RE SCRAWNY ASS IN HERE!" came a shrill and slightly panicked cry from down the hall, from the bathroom to be exact.

Matt rushed down said hallway, skidding to a halt in front of the closed bathroom door.

"Mello? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, trying to open the door and becoming even more distressed upon finding it locked.

"NO! I am NOT okay!" Mello yelled, still sounding panicked.

"Mello what's wrong! Let me in damnit!" Matt said, jiggling the doorknob.

Just as he said that the door flew open and in its placed stood a frazzled looking Mello, whose hair was completely fluffy, frizzy and in general disarray. Matt frowned, looking over the blond once and after concluding that he wasn't bleeding, nothing was broken and no other harm seemed to be apparent, sighed in relief.

"Damn mels, I thought something was seriously wrong-"

"SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG!" screeched the blond.

"I CAN'T FIND MY HAIR STRAIGHTENER!"


	3. Portal

**A/N: Heh. I couldn't help myself. I just had too. **

**Disclaimer: Death note, Mine it is not. **

"It's time for dinner Matt" Mello called from the doorway of their shared room.

The redhead sprawled out on one of the beds didn't move an inch, goggled eyes still intent on the tiny screen of his game. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute" he replied, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips as he concentrated.

Mello frowned, knowing that if he left his the redhead to his own devices the boy would miss dinner completely. So Mello did the obvious thing, he lied. "But we're having cake for dessert~"

Matt was at his side in 0.034 seconds flat. "Really?"

Mello nodded, satisfied with his work "Sure"

Upon reaching the dining hall Matt surveying the room, finding no cake in sight, frowning he turned to Mello.

"So…. This means the cake was a lie then?"

**Portal reference ftw!**


	4. Consensual

**A/N: Thanks to SkywardShadow for beta-ing this for me~**

**Disclaimer: Death Note, not mine.**

"Damn you, Mello. Damn you to hell and back," grunted the smaller redhead who was currently face down on the carpeted floor, three feet away from the door and with a blond sitting determinedly on his back.

Mello pouted, acting hurt by the statement.

"Awww, that isn't very nice Matty," he said, absently tracing circles all over the younger boy's back.

"Shut the fuck up and get off me, I'm hungry!" Matt whined, squirming underneath his friend.

Mello grinned but shook his head. "Hmm, lemme think about that—no. Not until you say you're sorry," he all but sang.

Matt growled. "No! There's nothing to be sorry for, you're the one who randomly tackled me! Now get off me, bitch!"

Mello, who had been inspecting his nails in a bored manner, looked up swiftly upon hearing that he had magically become Matt's bitch. To make it known that he did not agree with this statement, he reached down and promptly gave the redhead a hard smack right on the ass.

Matt yelped "Rape!" and began thrashing wildly around as well as blushing profusely.

Mello grinned. Leaning down he placed his hands on Matt's shoulders, effectively pinning him to the floor. He moved until his face was just inches away from the other boy's ear and whispered, "It's not rape if it's consensual~"

"But I'm not willing!" Matt spluttered, looking increasingly embarrassed.

"Maybe not, but this proves you're my bitch," Mello replied easily, leaning away and sounding very satisfied with himself.


	5. Not True

**A/N: Here we are. Thanks again to SkywardShadow for beta-ing this for me~ **

**Disclaimer: Death Note, I no own it.**

"I'm so fucking useless! I can't do anything right; no matter how hard I try, I can never beat that stupid little clean freak! He beats me every fucking time! I'm such a stupid, ugly failure! I should just leave—it isn't like anyone would care anyway, no one wants a second rate narcissist brat!"

Though the blond had just finished ranting, he was no longer angry; instead, a look of utter defeat had taken a place on his features. Just as he was opening his mouth to add more, a hand quickly covered his lips and a thoroughly pissed-looking redhead was glaring at him something fierce.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about yourself again, or so help me Mihael I will never, ever, cuddle with you during a rainstorm ever again. So you better shut your mouth and keep it like that."

With that Matt removed his hand from over the older boy's mouth, still looking furious albeit a little less so.

"But it's tru-" Mello started to say, still looking upset, and now just a little pissed off as well.

He was effectively cut off by the look Matt shot him, as well as the words that followed.

"No, it's not. None of what you just said is true. You are NOT useless; you are perfectly fine just the way you are. You work your ass off and you're ten million times better then Near. You're the smartest person I know, the most gorgeous boy I've ever met and you've _never_ failed, Mello, you've just raised the bar for yourself a little higher time after time. I wouldn't let you leave, at least not without me, and for the record you will always be number one to me. Got it?"

Taking Mello's stunned silence for an affirmative Matt turned back to his DS and resumed his game. Mello couldn't, for all he was worth, believe that Matt had just said all that to him. It was probably the most he'd ever heard the other boy speak at one time. But as much as he'd wanted to continue his little self-loathing rant, he was grateful for Matt's intrusion. Actually, he was just grateful for Matt in general.

**Any thoughts on Mello's little breakdown?**


	6. Missing

**A/N: Hah. And you'd thought i'd abandoned this, hadn't you? Here have some Wammy's era Matt and Mello~**

**Disclaimer: Y U Think I Ownz Teh Death Note! Lies!**

Mello sat on a window seat, surrounded by a large array of books that prevented anyone from coming within a three foot radius of him due to the various piles. The window was wide open and allowed the fair spring breeze to roll into the room, chasing away the under ventilated air leftover from winter. Outside, the lawn of Wammy's House was full of various levels of genii playing in the gorgeous weather that had recently surfaced following the long winter.

Mello had been studying for about three hours at that point. He took a minute to pry his eyes away from the textbook he was reading to glance around, frowning upon finding that his redheaded best friend had disappeared from the small reading room.

"Matt?" he called, a bemused look spreading over his face.

No answer.

He tried again, even though he knew it was rather redundant to do so. "Mattie?"

Again, there was no answer. Concern now overtook the small blond boy; Matt rarely left his side and when he did it meant he was either upset, in trouble, or his Gameboy needed charging.

Just as Mello was about to stand up and thoroughly search the entire house until the redhead was found, the door to the reading room burst open. Matt half ran, half tumbled into the room, tripping over a stack of books in the process as he was currently busy crying his pretty green eyes out.

Mello was at the other boy's side in a flash, worried, angry and slightly confused.

"Mattie, what's wrong? Did you get hurt? What happened?" he asked. All of his words came out in a big rush as he attempted to locate the source of his best friend's distress so that he could destroy it.

Matt didn't reply. He continued to cry, although it was much less panicked now that he was close to Mello. Instead the redheaded boy pointed to his elbow and held it out for Mello to inspect. There was a large red scrape running the length of the younger boy's lower arm, starting around the wrist and ending near the crease of his elbow. It was only a scrape, though; no blood, which was a good thing.

Mello nodded sympathetically, trying to think of a way to ease his friend's pain. He looked at Matt seriously for a moment, studying the boys face before carefully taking his injured arm and giving it a light kiss.

Matt looked up at him in confusion, still sniffling despite having calmed down and stopped crying.

"W-what are you doing, M-Mello?" he asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his good hand.

"I'm giving it a kiss so it'll feel better, dumbass," Mello replied, looking completely serious. "Did it work?" he added after a moment.

Matt paused, processing this new information before nodding shakily.

"Yeah, it did help…. Thanks M-Mello." He gave his friend a small smile.

Mello looked triumphant. "Good. No more crying, okay Matt? I don't like it when you cry."

Matt nodded, still smiling slightly "Y-yeah, no more crying."

Mello smiled too, pecking his friend innocently on the cheek before taking the boy's hand, going back to the window seat, settling down and beckoning the redhead to curl up next to him. Matt did so without a second thought.


End file.
